


Out of the Rain

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Human injury, Prompt Fic, animal injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: All he was trying to do was something nice for the Doctor. Written for JWP #18 over on Watson's Woes.





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Random character voice. Random whump ahoy. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished. Consequences happen.

I’m sure I never meant it to happen. I was only trying to do sommat nice for the Doctor. Doctor Watson, that is, him that lives with Mr Holmes. Mr Holmes is a right’un, always pays what he says and does right by you and your horses, but the Doctor, he’s kind like people usually only are in stories they tell you in church. Gave me a syrup once for a nasty winter cough, even though I’d no coin to spare to pay him that week, and allus has a kind word for everyone.  
  
So when I saw the Doctor walking slowly up Queen Street in the pouring rain, leaning on his stick and movin’ like his leg’s aching something awful, I pulled on the reins, guiding Bert over towards the kerb. I meant to drive him home, and not a penny would I take for it, neither. Bert’s a good horse for the most part, but he can be fractious, and he started prancing. I had my hands full with him, and maybe that’s why I didn’t see the pony-cart comin’ up far too fast from behind, tryin’ to squeeze by between me and the kerb. Not what he should’ve done that, but London’s full of folks who do damnfool things, and it’s on you to avoid ‘em.  
  
I didn’t, not this time. It’s lucky my cab weren’t wrecked, or Bert much hurt. The other driver, he wasn’t so lucky. Went flying right off his seat, and rolled straight into the Doctor, knocking him down hard. The pony went down too, poor beast, with an awful cry.  
  
Doctor Watson just picked himself right back up again and started treating his unexpected patient, as cool as you please. That’s the kind of man he is. But his face had a nasty abrasion, he moved twice as stiff as he’d done before, and it didn’t take a doctor to know he probably needed one himself.  
  
I got my rig untangled from the wreck of the cart and safely over out of traffic. I soothed Bert as best I could and checked him over carefully, finding where he’d been hurt and doing what I could. Other folks helped see to the pony, got him free of his traces and standing, which was more than I’d expected he’d be able to do. Then the local bobby turned up and wanted to know what’d happened. All this time, all this happening, and Doctor Watson just went on being a doctor, down on his knees, there in the pouring rain.  
  
Everything got sorted eventually, but not before I was a wet, shivering, aching mess. I could only imagine how much worse Doctor Watson must have felt. I heard later he was laid up more than a fortnight, between his hurts and the horrible cold he came down with.  
  
And all because I wanted to give him a ride out of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 18, 2018


End file.
